Whispers of the Beach
by sweet10honey
Summary: They were both there to escape from the real world. One look at the eyes told everything they needed. AH / One-Shot.


It was a very rare sunny day in the middle of the rainy season. Most of the people in the town were taking the full advantage of this weather, spending time under the warm sunlight in the park or fancy garden that once used to be the private properties of the rich families before they decided to open for the public.

However, there is always a person who thinks differently. It was a young lady.

People would speak of her as normal-looking. Not too gorgeous to attract every male in the town, but then again, not too ugly to be the topic of the whispers – the whispers of being called names. She had a pale but flawless skin, reminding of her young age, and dark-brown-coloured hair which was lightly waved and reached till her waist. But one thing stood out in her features. And perhaps, this was the cause that made her different from the rest of this world. It was the look in her deep brown eyes – the faraway look as she was seeking something the others could not see, or the answer for the question only her mind could tell.

As far as she could remember, she was always alone. At home, at school, or anywhere she was. People never tried to talk to her, as all that appeared in front of their eyes were that she was surrounded in the different air, as if she was in another world. But she was fine with it. She was not the kind of person who does not have own opinion and goes along with whatever thought offered. She was a strong woman, with her own belief.

So it was not surprising at all to find this young lady on the beach alone, sitting on the white sand. Though the weather was warm enough to come here, the water was still too cold to enter, making people turn their back for spending a day on the beach. This was the exact reason why she was in this place.

As a child, she always loved the beach. Time seemed to flow slowly in this part of the world. The smell of salt in the air made her feel as if welcoming her, accepting her for who she was. The sound of the water hitting ashore calmed her more than anything. And for her, the sound was the sweet voice of dear mother she always wished her mother to be. She was a woman, and always had been one, but from time to time, she longed for the motherly comfort.

Today was just like any other day. She came to talk to the mother. To seek the comfort, and the answer she had been looking for so long.

"Hello, mother." She whispered ever so softly, as if to expect the air to carry her words, and paused to hear mother reply.

_Hello, my child._

"You look great today. You are shinning like a diamond."

Did you not miss the sun?

"I did." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, agreeing.

_What do I owe you to earn a visit from you today, my dear?_

She paused at the question. To be honest, she was not sure.

_I see. You don't know yourself._

She remained silent. Mother understood her way better than herself.

_You are thinking of the story, are you not?_

Again, she kept the silence. There was no need to answer.

_Dear my child, when the time comes, you will understand. You just have to have patience and wait for him_.

"How do you know that it's him?"

_My, my. You will just know._

While she was having the private conversation with the mother, a young gentleman was making his way to the white sand.

He was one of the great doctors the town was fortunate enough to have. And perhaps, one of the most handsome men in the town, with very deep green eyes, and smooth bronze hair. Though town itself was very small, and there were not be many patients to attend to, the doctor was feeling rather worn out. Being the women's list of 'most eligible bachelors' and constantly on receiving end of their flirtation were not what he expected or wanted. He just wanted to lead a normal life, free of unnecessary attention.

So he often came here to escape from all the longing eyes, to have a quiet time for himself. However, his plan was already put into action by another one. There was a young lady sitting on the beach, occasionally muttering something to herself.

Though he could only see her back, her long wavy hair and the soft curves of her body told him that she was something special. He could only imagine how beautiful her face would be, and suddenly, he desperately wanted to see.

As if she could read his mind, her head turned to his direction.

Her deep brown eyes met his clear green eyes for the first time.

And the time stopped all together.

He could only stare at her eyes. Even if he had wanted to, he knew that he would not have been able to. Her brown eyes were so deep that he believed that he could reach at her soul through them. He knew then, that he would be forever captivated by her gaze.

As she gazed at his green eyes, she could see the future unfold in them. And she suddenly understood the meaning of the words mother had told her years ago when she was little, and had always been telling her from time to time. He was the one who would hold the hand out to her to help. He was the one who would hold her when she needed. He was the one who would speak softly to her ear. He was the one who could look in her eyes without being afraid. He was the one who would keep her heart safe forever.

He was the one she was looking for. He had found her.

She slowly stood up on her feet and walked closer to him, never once breaking their gaze, until she was just a few inches away from him.

"I'm Bella."

"I'm Edward."

A soft sound of water wave was the only sound that could be heard. But it was just enough. They knew that it was mother's silent way of saying 'You're welcome' to their silent 'Thank you.'


End file.
